The invention relates to treatment of a physical condition, and more particularly relates to a system and corresponding method of use for the treatment of body tissue, including reducing cellulite.
Cellulite is not only prevalent in the overweight. It is estimated that between 90% and 98% of the total female adult population have had, will have, or currently do have, a desire to reduce an amount of cellulite. The male population also struggles with its desire to reduce cellulite amounts.
Once cellulite begins, it is chronic and spontaneously irreversible (without specific treatment). If extracted and chemically analyzed, cellulite is a jelly-like substance composed of water and fat. Cellulite becomes trapped in tissues. Unlike ordinary fat, cellulite is not readily available to the organism. Because it is trapped, it is relatively isolated from the natural processes of absorption and elimination.
Secondarily, cellulite interferes with circulation. The formation of cellulite partially occurs due to venous and lymphatic stagnation. The vicious cycle is then closed and tends to perpetuate itself.
Cellulite is a generalized condition that is fundamentally based on nutrition. As fat cells increase in volume and infiltration, they add to an already existing circulatory disturbance. This leads to a decrease in the local metabolic rate, which helps perpetuate the cellulite cycle. The sticky, fatty masses find locations in the connective tissue (otherwise known as interstitial tissue) between the skin and muscle in the subcutaneous layer. When there is a disturbance in the connective tissue, additional problems result. The additional problems occur in part because the connective tissue envelops all internal organs including the lymphatic system, which contributes to the pathway of all nutrients and wastes to and from the cells.
Increases of cellulite deposits literally waterlog the connective tissue, which eventually breaks down. The connective tissue then attempts to repair itself, eventually forming a fibrous scar tissue. The newly thickened tissue then traps more fat and water, which again develops cellulite.
A number of non-invasive methods currently exist that attempt to reduce cellulite on a temporary basis. These methods primarily involve the application of topical agents to reduce the appearance of cellulite on the thigh, which have been reported to be effective as a temporary means of cellulite reduction. Other methods of cellulite reduction involve targeted surgical adipose tissue resection in the fatty layers of the subcutaneous tissue. This method is considered an invasive procedure with potential risks and complications including pain, numbness, surface contour irregularity, and death. Other non-surgical but invasive means of cellulite reduction currently being investigated include methods of fat reduction by direct injection of antibodies to native fat, or injection of agents that otherwise accelerate resorption of fat.
There is a need for a tissue treatment system that treats body tissue, including effectively and efficiently reducing the occurrence and existence of cellulite in a patient. The present invention is directed toward further solutions to address this need. A tissue treatment system is provided that includes a radiation-emitting device and a massaging mechanism. In accordance with one embodiment, the radiation-emitting device is a laser and the massaging mechanism is an automated mechanical massaging mechanism.
The radiation-emitting device can emit radiation in the visible (e.g., light) and infrared wavelengths. In one example embodiment, the radiation-emitting device emits radiation in a concentric combination of infrared and visible laser light.
The teachings of the present invention further include a method of using the tissue treatment system having a radiation-emitting device and a massaging mechanism. The method includes exposing a skin surface of a patient to radiation emitted from the radiation-emitting device at predetermined wavelengths for predetermined periods of time. The radiation can be applied continuously or intermittently according to a preferred regimen. The method further provides for massaging the exposed skin surface of the patient with the massaging mechanism.
An additional step of calculating the predetermined wavelengths and the predetermined periods of time based at least partially on a measurement of cellulite in an area of the skin surface being treated is also provided.
The step of exposing the skin surface can include exposing the skin surface to laser induced radiation. The laser radiation can apply a concentric combination of infrared and visible laser light to the skin surface.
The method can further include the step of exposing the skin surface to an application of infrared radiation after exposure to the laser radiation. The application of infrared radiation can occur in a continuous wave. The application of infrared radiation can also occur at predetermined locations on the exposed skin corresponding to lymphatic drainage meridians.
The step of massaging the exposed skin surface can utilize a mechanical massage mechanism. The step of massaging the exposed skin can be executed by massaging from points distal from a heart of the patient to points proximal to the heart of the patient to encourage fluid flow toward the heart. Further, the step of massaging the exposed skin can include massaging in predetermined patterns of motion.
The tissue treatment system, and corresponding method of use, can be effective in treating a selected condition, such as unwanted tissue, edema, overactive sweat glands, cysts, lipomas, psoriatic tissue, acne, excess lymphatic fluid and tissue, varicose veins, telengiectasias, pain, inflammation, inflammatory products, and body toxins.